I Want to Save You
by DrUnKoNyOoFaN
Summary: Reposting this. i dunno if i should keep writing. Please review for me n tell me if you want me to keep writing cus i have a good idea but i dont kno yet. READ AND REVIEW
1. All She Needs

I Want to Save You by Drunk On yOo Fan  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters  
  
Chapter 1: All She Needs  
  
~*~  
  
"Heyy you!! Pretty thing." Over all the voices and music, she somehow managed to hear another call. She turned around and searched for the man that wanted something from her. She spotted a dark haired man probably in his mid thirties with his hand raised above his head, signaling for her to come over. She made her way through the crowd and over to the table that the man shared with a couple of other men, all in button down shirts with ties. She figured that they all came out of work early and wanted to maybe get a couple of drinks before catching the train home. Hopefully all they wanted was some more beer. She just got finished with her shift of dancing and she really didnt feel like giving a lap dance right now. All she really wanted was a drink.   
  
" You called?" She looked down at his full glass and sighed, knowing that she was going to have to give a man 10 years older than her a lap dance. She was used to it, but every time she did it, she was filled with disgust. She hated herself for it but she couldn't live without the money.  
  
The man looked back at his friends and gave them a wink and a little laugh, and then turned around to face the girl standing infront of him. He placed his hand on her bare leg and ran his hand up her smooth skin until he reached the bottom of the short skirt she had to wear. A chill ran up her spine but she tried to focus on just getting her job done good, so she would get good pay for this week. At least the man was somewhat decent looking.   
  
"So, ummm..." The man spoke up. "I'm on a little buisness trip for the week and I'm gunna be staying in this hotel near hear. Your mine for a night and I'll give you all the money you want." The man paused to look into the girl's eyes suggesting his idea to her.  
  
She's had plenty of these offers before but she usually had enough money that would last her through a week or two, so she never really thought about it. A little more money in her pocket could be of use though. Lately, she's been going crazy from not having enough of what she needed in her room. No. She couldn't take up the offer. She wanted to go home and just have a good drink or something.  
  
"No sir, I'm very sorry, but um..." She paused, and added a little sexy laugh"..I'm not a prostitute." She pressed herself closer to him and looked at him with a sorry look in her eyes. She really wasn't sorry but it was part of her job to tease the customers. "I'm so sorry, but could I maybe get you anything else?" She looked at him with a flirty smile.  
  
As soon as she rejected his offer all his work buddies let out some laughs. She heard them all say, "Woahh...she dissed you." or a, "Looks like you wont have to hide anything from your wife after all." The man just waited for all of them to quiet down before simply stating, "Ohh well, guess I'll just have to find something else to blow that extra thousand on." He grinned knowing that the girl could never refuse that offer.   
  
The girl looked up at him immediately with a surprised look on her face. "Um, excuse me sir, but did you say a thousand?" The girl prayed that it was true. That would mean she wouldn't have to worry about the room's rent and filling her need for the month. The man knew he had her and a huge smirk appeared across his face. "Well, of course. I treat my girls to only the best. So if it's a thousand you want, it's a thousand you'll get, and if you please me better than you've ever pleased any man then I can maybe double ur price."  
  
~*~  
  
She couldn't believe she just made that offer, but how could she ever turn down a thousand, or even more, two thousand. It was cold outside on a New York City night, and her skimpy work outfit didn't make it better at all. She pulled her fleece jacket tighter around her and started walking faster. She needed to get home. Her appointment with that man was in two hours, at a very fancy hotel. And if she wanted to get the two thousand then she would have to have a couple of drinks in her. More like a lot. She needed a couple of drinks in her for everything she did, so this was going to take a lot, especially if she was going to get all of that money.   
  
She finally reached her run down room that was on top of a little bar, next to the owner's room. It was small but all she ever needed was a bed, a fridge, and some casual clothes. She even had a couch with a small television which was a little luxury to her. The only time she used the couch though, was when she was wasted and couldn't make it to her bed before passing out. When she got inside it was still cold, because she couldn't afford the heating, but it was a lot warmer than the streets. She went into her bin of clothes and found her most "seducing" outfit, and then she stripped herself and got dressed. By the time she got to her fridge she could hardly take it any more. She needed vodka more than anything right now. She reached in and pulled out the unopened bottle. She tore at the top violently to get it open. She placed her lips on the top and gulped at the drink. It was like she could finally breathe. The vodka felt so good going down her throat. It was just what she needed. She knew she wasn't supposed to drink because she had her group meeting tomorrow but she could manage to sober up before she saw her counseling group. As she was finishing the last drops of the bottle, she rummaged through the fridge to find the other three bottles she had bought yesterday, but there was only one left. How could she have finished three bottles in less than two days? It didn't matter though because she was going to make some money in a couple of hours. That could buy her all the liquor she needed for a while. That was all she ever needed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
soooo how was it??? Who do you think the girl is and who do you want it to be??? Please review!!!  



	2. He Needs It All the Time

I Want to Save You by DrUnK oN yOu Fan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter 2: He Needs it All the Time  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Next time we're not gonna let you off this easily. You understand that?" The big man dressed in uniform was giving the young man a hard time.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. Thank you officer." The man mumbled as he was finally getting released. He couldn't believe he had spent the night in a jail cell for having sex. She was his girlfriend, for the night, anyway. It's not like it was rape, he thought. He didn't care very much though. He was just glad that he didn't have to listen to the fat ugly man talk to him anymore about how he shouldn't be doing such inappropriate things in a public area. 'What did that guy know anyway? He probably never even had sex, because he's so fat.' He laughed to himself. He knew he had it all, the looks, the laughs, the good times, the ladies. He didn't care about anything else. All he wanted was a new couple of numbers for today. He sighed, as he knew that would have to wait until after this meeting thing. The probation required a certain amount of counseling for his so called "problem". He laughed at the thought. A sexaholic. So what? Who doesn't want sex all the time? He wanted to forget about that problem for now.   
  
He walked out the doors and once the sun hit his skin he was glad to be outside. He felt glad to be alive. Life was great for him. He had all the fun he wanted, and the girls for that matter and he never had to worry about money, since he inherited his father's wealthy restaurant business. He didn't like to work in the restaurant very much since it was never what he dreamed of doing, but he didn't mind because it wasn't hard work.   
  
The young man decided to stop in his favorite cafe to pick up a coffee before heading back to his apartment to change. He reached into his pocket and pulled out whatever cash he had left in there.   
  
"Hey, so what do you want today?" The woman behind the counter gave him a friendly smile.   
  
He looked over to her and smiled back at her. He was always glad to see Monica working here. She was a gorgeous girl and probably one of the only girls he was actually friends with. He had known her for a while because she always served him coffee. Sometimes she would take a break to talk with him, and he liked it like that. They didn't have to have a sexual relationship like he had with most of his girls. She would sit and tell him her life problems, and he would listen, and she would always listen to his stories, although he rarely had a problem.   
  
"Hey Monica. I'll take my usual? Are you gunna sit with me today?" He felt like he needed to talk to someone since he had a long night. He knew Monica would love to hear that story.   
  
"Yeah. I'll be right over," she said as she handed him his coffee. Monica was happy to see her friend. He hadn't come to visit in a while. "Oh yeah, that'll be $1.05. I almost forgot." Monica laughed at herself.   
  
He looked down in his hand and counted his money and handed it to her. "Thanks, Mon." He turned around and looked for a place to sit down. There was a little table near the door that had two seats and he made himself comfortable there. He was about to put the rest of his cash in his pocket, when he noticed the slip he received from the police station. It was his assigned counseling room and appointment. He was to sit down in a classroom with people that had all sorts of problems and was supposed to actually accomplish something. It was all a joke to him, but he had to go or he'd be fined, and he didn't want that to reach the papers.   
  
"So, what's that?" He looked up to see Monica looking down at the paper. A red color filled his cheeks. It was rather embarrassing. 'After all who wants to be labeled a sexaholic?' He thought to himself. He felt like he could tell Monica though. He could trust her not to tell anyone. He laughed as he remembered back to the faces of the kids who caught him banging that girl.  
  
"I think you should sit down with me. I got this story that I really want you to hear."   
  
~*~  
  
He just got finished telling a group of screwed up people about his whole life, and he was pretty sick of this counseling already. First he had to listen to a gay man who was too afraid to tell his wife about his affair with a man. He found that one rather funny actually and tried not to laugh out loud. Then he had to listen to a girl who had a stalker but she slept with him anyway. There were a couple of other people with pretty messed up lives that he had to sit though, without falling asleep. He really didn't understand why a young, wealthy, perfectly sane man had to sit through group counseling for having sex. He was ready to leave any second.   
  
"So your obsessed with having sex?" The older woman who had a notepad and kept writing stuff about everyone looked at him, questioning him.   
  
"What do you think they made me come here for!? I'm supposedly a sexaholic, if there is such a thing." By the tone in his voice the lady could tell that he was getting angry, and she was right.   
  
"Okay. Calm down. I think you're a little angry." She looked at him sternly and began writing more notes.  
  
Now he was pissed off. " You think?!" He stated, being sarcastic. "I'm done with this shit. I think I can have sex whenever the hell I want. It aint illegal." By this time he was yelling. He got up and pushed the chair back violently. "Fuck this!" He stormed out of the room.  
  
As he was walking through the halls, he thought to himself that he screwed up big time. He just needed something to get his mind off of it. Sex would be good. He laughed at himself for thinking that. He really could be pathetic. Without sex he was nothing. Part of him wanted to change that, but it was his life. And his life wasn't about to change just like that. But he didn't know that as he opened the doors to get out of the school, his whole life was about to start changing.  
  
~*~  
  
IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! YAY!! Pleasee review and tell me how you liked it. Who do you think the guy is and who do you think the girl from the 1st chapter is??? Who do you want them to be? And what do you think is gunna happen next?? Please Review!!   
  
thanx  
xoxo


End file.
